


Я тебя помню

by Graanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Recovered Memories, Reunions, Serum Natasha Romanov
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Джеймс видит могилу Наташи. Он знает, что Наташа жива.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	1. Первая

— Я проснулся, Нат.

Он сам не узнавал свой голос. Хриплый, глухой, колючий. Словно не пил вечность.

Джеймс присел у памятника, повел по камню живой рукой. Вечность — это как раз то, где он был, где все они были. Пять лет прошло, пять лет без жизни. Впрочем, как и все пятьдесят до того.

Да какая вообще разница?

Он проскреб ногтями надгробие, изучил узор над именем. Фотография, тут должна была бы быть фотография.

Сзади прокашляли.

Беннер появился несколько минут назад, глядел со спины, но почему-то не подходил. Не мог понять, что он тут делает, не мог понять, чем они с Наташей связаны.

Джеймс не мог понять, чем себя с ним связала Наташа.

— Привет, здоровяк.

Тот что-то негромко ответил, Джеймс не вслушивался. Брюс обошел его, положил на землю букет роз. Посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Я не любитель традиций.

В прошлом веке Нат терпеть не могла розы.

На надгробии ее так и записали, Наташей. Полное имя забыли. Никто не добавил отчества, словно она и русской-то никогда не была. Впрочем, будто кто-то из них его знал…

Знали бы — и этого бы не было.

— Я понимаю Стива, — едва слышно сказал Брюс.

Джеймс поднял брови. Стив дал слабину, он не дал любимой женщине прожить свою жизнь, перечеркнул ей судьбу своим выбором. И он был его лучшим другом. Да, пожалуй, по ним можно было бы друг друга судить.

Проклятье, как же ему самому хотелось знать, что он все делает правильно.

— Вы работали вместе там, в России?

Почти в точку. Впрочем, так далеко от правды.

— Да.

Беннер кивнул.

— Знаешь, когда мне все рассказал Клинт, я потом просил его еще несколько раз повторить. На него смотреть было страшно, но он все говорил и говорил... Я все хотел найти лазейку, узнать, как она могла выжить. И он тоже, каждый проклятый раз.

Брюс тяжело дышал, Джеймс на него не смотрел, он и слушал его вполуха. Когда-то давно с ним уже вел этот разговор другой обезумевший от потери мужчина, в свиту которого внедрилась Наташа, чтобы раскрутить шпиона.

— Уходя — уходи, — Джеймс смахнул землю и сухую траву с памятника, исследовал пальцем периметр. Нашел прямо под именем щербинку. — Она сделала это ради нас всех, она бы не хотела, чтобы кто-то страдал.

Какие же глупости, а сентиментальный доктор повелся. Они так предсказуемы — американцы, канадцы, англичане. Джеймсу все больше казалось, что после драного всеми чертями Союза он уже успел стать русским.

Пять щербинок, предпоследняя чуть больше других, она сойдет за тройку. Вторая тоньше — за ноль. Первая, третья и пятая одинаковые.

Наталья, Наталья… Все, что ты хотела, это просто наконец забыться, не так ли?

И плевать на них, они справятся сами.

Не могла же ты и в самом деле быть такой дурой, чтобы там умереть?

— Расскажи, — попросил его Беннер. Голос был такой твердый, что хоть сталь ломай, — про ваши операции там, в России.

Он хотел, чтобы Джеймс для него ее оживил. Хоть на мгновение, и все здесь же, прямо над ее пустым гробом, у кенотафа. Джеймс скосил на него взгляд. Поломанный Халк — последнее, что ему было сейчас нужно.

— Я не помню, — соврал он. — После каждой вылазки все стирали.

Ей, во всяком случае, точно. Она и вправду не помнила его там, в Одессе. Не помнила, но все же узнала.

Еще одна поломанная Советами игрушка. Удивительно, как вышло так, что они ее отпустили.

Фьюри так и не сказал им. Мстители не знали, что она была такой же, как он сам, такой же, как Стив. Знали бы, не списали ее со счетов от того, что она пролетела какую-то пару десятков метров. Ник попытался бы ее найти, да только слишком долго воскресал. Он наверняка думал, что было бы чудо, если бы она вообще вернулась на Землю. Вот только Солдат знал о Вдове чуть больше, чем Фьюри.

И имел ли он на это право?

Джеймс еще раз проскользил пальцами по памятнику. Его могли просто повредить, когда укладывали на землю. Он все это мог себе придумать.

Но в конце концов он не Беннер, чтобы рисовать себе чужие решения.

Он вполне может спросить у нее сам.


	2. Вторая

Один-ноль-один-три-один, Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен.

— У вас должны были оставить ключ от абонентского ящика на имя Якова Алексеева.

Он смотрел на среднего возраста сотрудницу из-под кепки, небритый, в старой затертой безрукавке и худи будто с чужого плеча. В таком виде сошел бы за любого мигранта от Камчатки и до Лиссабона. Она выбросит его из головы тут же, едва хлопнет дверь.

Она хлопнула перед ним по столу ключом, подозрительно посмотрела, но даже не спросила паспорт.

— Благодарю.

— Хотела уж выбросить, да все продлевали аренду.

Джеймс поправил кепку за козырек, прошел к ящикам. Удивительно, что они еще сохранились: почти такие же рудименты, как и он сам.

Ключ впился в руку, пока он открывал им замок, проскользил по потной ладони. Щелкнуло.

Внутри лежал конверт от имени Натальи Альяновой, проживавшей в Миннесоте, в Дулуте, почти на границе с Канадой. Он смотрел на него, мял в руке. Стоило бы открыть, прочитать.

Бумага взмокла, глаза защипало.

Неужели он и сам был таким сентиментальным идиотом? Неужели он был о ней такого низкого мнения, чтобы где-то в душе поверить?

На кулаке треснула перчатка. Извечная проблема, нестандартный размер, их уходило по нескольку пар на операцию. В ярком свете лампы под трещиной заблестело, ослепило нескольких человек в очереди.

Он быстро порвал конверт вместе с содержимым. Листок выпал наполовину, зацепился за рваный край, обрывки посыпались на пол. На них ничего не было.

Нервно рассмеявшись, он прислонился спиной к стене, неаккуратно толкнул ящики. Зеваки косились на него, как на раскидывавшуюся мусором обезьяну. Какой-то старый сторож шикнул, чтобы он вел себя прилично.

Пожалуй, следовало и вправду здесь заканчивать.

Он купил билет на имя того же Якова, паспорт сделал сегодня же, воспользовавшись старыми связями Гидры. Удивительно, как в ЩИТе верили Стиву, как Стив верил ему. Он и вправду не дружил с мозгами в последние семьдесят лет, но это не значило, что он не был их офицером.

Через четыре часа он стоял напротив ее дома с большой коробкой грибного пирога наперевес и целым запасом дурацких мыслей. Кепку, худи и безрукавку бросил рядом с бездомным, остался в тонкой кофте, убрал назад волосы. Уже стемнело, прохожих не было.

Свет из окон горел, по спинке высокого дивана прогуливался кот.

Джеймс подошел к двери и гулко постучался кольцом.

Она открыла.

Перекрасилась в каштановый, отрастила волосы. Не постарела ни на минуту.

— Баки, — попробовала она.

Он покачал головой.

— Я тебя помню, — ровно ответил он.

Кот учуял запах еды, проскользнул между ее ног и оплел пышным белым хвостом лодыжку.

Наташа смотрела Джеймсу в глаза и молчала. Джеймс смотрел на нее и не мог наглядеться. Не сразу понял, что и она, она тоже.

Он чуть наклонился, положил пирог на стоявшие рядом качели. Кот тут же прыгнул следом, обнюхал коробку, повел по его руке своим пушистым хвостом.

Наташа моргнула, словно пробуждаясь.

— Ради этого стоило пару раз поломать мир, Джеймс.

Джеймс усмехнулся, входя вслед за ней в дом.

— Определенно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я буду очень рада вашим отзывам :)


End file.
